MLP: A New Era
by InfernusPyriclysmBurnem
Summary: Note: Rated M for violence and gore in future chapters. A new era of action and adventure will begin when the next Summer Sun Celebration after season 5 occur. Cannot type out the rest of summary for fear of spoilers.


A New Era: New Beginnings

A/N: Do take note that everything in this story takes place after MLP:FiM Season 5. Everything after, if it comes out before the end of this story, has no effect on it whatsoever. Enjoy!

The sun rose up high into the sky on this fine morning. The time was 8:30 AM and all inhabitants of Canterlot were up and about, doing their daily businesses. Up in the castle was a light-grey unicorn pacing about the library, searching for books necessary for his research. Said unicorn, named Azedeiel Starshield, was tasked to find out anything and everything he could about the most impressive, yet most subtle and elusive of all magicks: the wizardry of the arcane.

As he walked down an aisle of books, he telekinetically pushed a cart, filled with not too many books of the subject. Looking at the few books he got, he sighed. Indeed, not many ponies indulge themselves in the art of arcane wizardry, for eventually they would lust for ultimate power. Also that most of the books were from the same author. _Last aisle_ , he thought. Slowly, he pushed the cart back to the open space at the centre of the library, where a table and chair was located. Taking out a book, 'Understanding the Art of the Arcane', he sat down and started reading, taking mental notes whenever necessary.

About half the book in, a royal guard rushed into the library, holding a letter from Princess Celestia to the unicorn. Azedeiel took the letter and read it. "Send my regards to the Princess, and also that I'll be at the castle gardens shortly," he spoke, looking up from the letter. The guard gave a nod, then rushed off into the hallway. With that, he packed his things into his saddlebag, bookmarked the page he was on and set off toward the castle gardens.

~scene change~

All was well in Ponyville this morning, its locals hustling and bustling about their businesses. Up in a castle situated nearby, a slightly frustrated alicorn was busily strutting about, thinking of what to do. She has not planned an event for ages, and now she was given the task to plan for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. Hurray for random events that lead to Ponyville being chosen again within the span of 3 years, the first one just so happens to be the so-called 'Nightmare Night incident'. She started to lament about not having enough time to prepare for the celebration, which happens tomorrow morning.

"Ugh... what do I do? What CAN I do? There's just not enough time!" Twilight repeated for the third time. Obviously she has racked her brains over this matter for some time; she had received news about needing to plan for the Summer Sun Celebration only this morning.

"Just do everything you can. And to the best of efforts." Spike spoke up, alerting Twilight of his presence.

"But what if everything I can is not enough?" Her speech turned more anxious than before.

"Relax, it doesn't have to be completely perfect. We all make mistakes." The dragon reassured her. "We can start with Town Hall, its where the celebration is held."

And with that, they packed whatever they needed and set off to Town Hall.

~scene change, time skip 10 minutes~

Reaching the castle gardens, Azedeiel rushed towards the gazebo in the centre, where Princess Celestia was waiting. He sat down opposite the princess in the gazebo and asked Celestia, "So, what new task is there for me to do, your highness?"

It has always been the case where if the princess were to meet Azedeiel in short notice, there will be a new task for him. After all, he passed the entrance test for the School for Gifted Unicorns with flying colours.

"Your new task is to help Twilight Sparkle in preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration. Recently she has written a letter to me asking for some help. I figured you would be the best pony for the job." Celestia answered.

"Ok, did she ask for help on any specific task?" Azedeiel asked, hoping for some details.

Celestia then levitated a list over to him. "Yes. These are the tasks she needs help on."

He read through the list. Cloudsdale, for sky lighting. Then to Ponyville to help set up the Town Hall. "Great." He smiled. "I'll get right to it."

He put the book from earlier into his saddlebag and set off for Cloudsdale.

~scene change, time skip 50 minutes~

"I am pretty sure this is the right place." Said a red pony to himself, standing in front of a smoking tree. "Hmmm..."

He looked over to the sign next to it. 'Golden Oak Library'. "Yep. This is the place."

What was perplexing to him was the fact that, in the time he was gone, a lot has happened. _What exactly has happened, though?_ He thought to himself. He looked at a watch. Then a map. Then a compass. _I have no idea._ This pony here, he calls himself Pyro, was a pony of many skills: cartography, watchmaking, geographical investigation, a bit of arcane wizardry and many more he has yet to discover himself.

He then took out a notebook and a quill. _Find library, check._ He crossed out some words on the notebook. He then read the next line: _Return book to Twilight._ "At least leave a sign for a bookdrop."

Pyro left the site of destruction and slowly walked into town. He thought to himself, _maybe I can find her there. Somewhere._ Walking towards south-east of town, he came to a familiar cake shop.

As he enters Sugarcube Corner, he sees Pinkie arranging some delicacies for the upcoming event. He was about to ask for details when Pinkie looked up to see who came in.

"Oh, hi Pyro! Long time no see! I was just preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration later tomorrow morning. It is gonna be a blast! Speaking of blasts, I could have sworn I left my party cannon right here. Anyway, whatcha up to?"

Looking at his third notebook which he just wrote what Pinkie said to understand it better, he replied, "Looking for Twilight. I have a book to return." He holds up the book, titled 'Advanced Quantum Mechanics for Dummies'.

"Oh, she went to Town Hall to set things up. Mostly decorations and planning." Pinkie answered. "Also isn't that book due a long time ago?"

"Thanks, and yes. Yes it is." He walked over to the counter and took a muffin. "And I'll be taking this, thanks." He took some bits out of his bag and tossed it to Pinkie, who caught it in time.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" She shouted to Pyro as he left the building. Then she continued with her assorted tasks.

~scene change, time skip 20 minutes~

Accompanied by four pegasus guards, Azedeiel casted a cloud-walking spell on himself and stepped out of the hot air balloon. He walked hastily into the weather factory, where apparantly one pegasus already knew he was coming.

The green pegasus rushed over to greet Azedeiel. "Hello, Mr Starshield, its an honour to meet you. My name is Twisted Storm, however I would like to be addressed by my nickname 'Deadstare'. As you know," he adjusts his watch, "I am here to escort you to my boss, Ms Drizzle. She will show you the progress we've made on the fire rainbow."

"Very well. Lead the way." Azedeiel replied.

In the office were workers collating data from different parts of Equestria, dispatching weather teams to certain locations if need be. The teams were in a separate room.

After several minutes of waiting, the boss of the facility was ready to meet them. Deadstare ushered Azedeiel into the office. The boss was sitting on her chair watching a Newton's cradle rock back and forth.

Only at Azedeiel third cough did she move her attention to them.

"Oh how incredibly rude of me to not notice you here!" She stood up and approached them with a smile. "My name is Precipia Drizzle, and please have a seat!"

They sat down around the another desk in the office, while Azedeiel was busy refreshing his cloud-walking spell. When they settled, Azedeiel started the conversation. "How is the progress on the fire rainbow?"

"It was coming along nicely until Rainbow Dash ruined almost all of it by destroying the production section of the weather factory for her own foalish needs." Precipia answered, looking very annoyed.

"So I've heard. But, almost all?"

"Ahh. I have with me a sample from a batch from 8 months ago." Precipia brought out a jar of rainbow. "This contains the ideal mix of rainbow. The batch was supposed to be mass produced to fill the entirety of the 50-litre cloud that will be used, but then Rainbow destroyed the production lines and spilled out all of the rainbow in the tanks. Only this jar survived, but this is only a quarter of a litre." She placed the jar on the table. "And the problem is, this past 5-and-a-half-months were spent on repairing the factory. We have only produced a quarter of what we need this fortnight, and even if we work overtime and overclock the factory, we would still be short of 10 litres because the deadline is tomorrow at 4 AM sharp."

"I see. Lucky for you, I have recently mastered a duplication spell." Azedeiel powered up his horn and fired at the jar. Out of nowhere, a second one popped out. "There, it should be directly equivalent, particle for particle."

Precipia picked up both jars and examined them very carefully. "Well! I cannot tell the difference between the two. That is fantastic!" She got so excited that she pulled in Azedeiel for a hug.

All throughout the conversation, Deadstare was quiet. Only until now some movement came from him. "Uhh..."

When Azedeiel realized what was happening, he gently pushed Precipia away, only to come face to face with Deadstare, who was blushing madly.

"Oh, uhh, sorry." Precipia was now blushing too. "I was actually hoping if you could help us with production, since your duplication spell worked."

"Of course!" Azedeiel smiled. "I am tasked to make sure all goes well, so why wouldn't I accept?"

"Great!" Precipia turned to Deadstare. "Deadstare, Inform all workers to take the day off tomorrow. That includes you too."

Upon hearing that, Deadstare snapped out of his trance and rushed outside to pass on the good news.

An hour later, Azedeiel had duplicated the jar enough times to accommodate for the loss. In the boss's office, there were 120 jars of rainbow scattered around the room, all carefully positioned in such a way that none of them would topple.

"You know, you will still need to produce some more rainbow." Azedeiel said, a bit fatigued from using magic too many times. "I'm too tired to go on."

"Of course. Thanks for the help." Precipia got ready to see him off.

"And since you are all taking the day off tomorrow, why not come witness the raising of the sun? My invitation."

"Hmm... I'm sure the workers would want in. I need to think it through."

"Ok then. Notify me when you have decided." Azedeiel exited the room, refreshed his cloud-walking spell another time.

Deadstare caught up with Azedeiel at the main entrance to the building to thank him. However, he brushed it off as nothing. They chatted along the way to the balloon, but upon reaching it, Deadstare offered to help with whatever is left on Azedeiel's list. He had quickly accepted the offer and they both set off for Ponyville.

~scene change, time skip -50 minutes~

As Pyro set foot in Town Hall, he spots Twilight hanging up decorations and ribbons along the walls. He walks over to her, calling out to verify his prescence in the room.

"Twilight!" Pyro shouted. The purple unicorn was startled by the sudden voice, and accidently dropped whatever she was levitating. Luckily, Pyro caught them in time before they touched the ground.

"Yea, you might want to be careful with that." He stood up and placed the decorations on a table nearby.

Twilight was a bit shocked now. She tried to recall who this pony in front of her was. However she tried, she can't.

"Um. Remember me? Two and a half years ago? Book borrowed?" Pyro started asking questions.

Then she remembered. Pyro went to her library to evade some rain in his travels. Slowly her face lit up. And she frowned.

"Yes, in fact I do. You borrowed a book." Twilight looked sternly at Pyro.

"Glad you remembered. Here it is." He took out the book in question from his bag and hoofed it over to Twilight. "Also the wings. Nice touch. When did you get them?"

"Thanks, but complimentation does not help you evade administration fees."

"For two years and 4 months? I don't think I have enough bits for that." He peers into his bag to count his currency.

"Its ok. The library is destroyed anyway, I don't think I can charge you. However, if you are willing to help me with the decorations, I will call it even."

"Deal."

About 50 minutes of decoration and preparation later, all things were checked off the checklist. At that moment, Spike threw up a letter.

The letter was from Azedeiel Starshield, and in it reads:

To Princess Twilight,

I have been to Cloudsdale to rectify some problems

with the production lines. All things are going well,

and I am currently heading to your castle.

Signed,

Azedeiel Starshield

Upon reading the letter, Twilight decided to head straight back to her castle to await the arrival of Azedeiel. Pyro, being curious, decides to follow her back to her castle.

"Aparantly a lot can happen in two and a half years." Pyro said on the way to the castle. "A castle for example."

"Yeah. It is kind of crazy how fast time flew by." Twilight replied. "And this book is, it seems, the only book left from the library."

"Aren't you glad that I borrowed it." He glanced over to Twilight. Spike was, as lazy as ever, on her back. "Your assistant though hasn't changed that much." This remark was followed by a glance from the dragon, looking somewhat annoyed. Spike just rolled his eyes to shake off the remark.

Soon, they reached the castle. To Pyro, it was a sight to behold. The walls of the exterior were solid crystal, reaching into the sky. Then, he quickly took out a quill and a sketch of a map. Carefully and deftly he drew some pictures onto the map, updating it for future reference.

"Are you always like that?" Twilight cannot help but ask, looking at the red pony draw on the map.

"I have to, I work on maps for a living aside from little pieces of engineering here and there." He replied, looking down onto the map. "Seems updated enough."

At that moment, a large shadow was cast on them. Upon looking up, they both found a hot air balloon right above their heads and a little to the right. They scooted out of the way for the balloon to land. Slowly, the balloon descended until the point where it was just slightly hovering above the ground. Azedeiel stepped out of the balloon after giving instructions to the guards to fly back to Canterlot. Deadstare landed right next to the balloon.

"Welcome to Ponyville." Said Twilight to Azedeiel and Deadstare. Seeing the warm welcome, they quickly introduced themselves to Twilight and Pyro. Once all the formalities were over, they chatted for a bit outside the castle.

"Hey, since you're here, come into the castle. We were just about to enter when you came." Twilight offered a tour of the castle after that as in this time they all had nothing else to do. Without hesitation, everyone accepted.

"This way please." Twilight quickly opened the door for her new guests, who quickly entered.

A/N: Yay, its finally done. This took a long time, had made use of the internet downtime to check and correct some errors.

Await the next chapter, titled 'New Threat'.


End file.
